


Searching Herself

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: Post-"Heartthrob."Request: Angel, Fred, and fantasies.





	Searching Herself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilbreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/gifts).



Sometimes when she's alone, Fred gets to thinking about Angel. About how handsome he is, and how he saved her in Plyea. How he rode up on a horse like in those books her momma read to her when she was little. Those big arms scooping her up like she was nothing. And he's home.

Her hand snakes between the waistband of her pajama bottoms and her skin. And she smiles, thinking of Angel. "Angel," she whispers, his name soft on her lips.

She thinks about what it would be like if he kissed her, half smiling as he did it. Her finger slightly teases her clit, then drops lower and pushes inside of her. It curves up toward her belly, pressing the squishy pad of her spot. Liquids flows around her finger, imagining him naked.

Fred blushes as she thinks about how large he must be. Everything about him is large – his forehead, his hands, his shoulders. He's like the star quarterback that she always had a crush on in high school, but wasn't popular enough to date. But he isn't that quarterback because he's kind and chivalrous, in an old-fashioned sort of way.

The pad of her finger runs across her clit as she releases a silent moan into the air. She's quiet so no one will hear her and think she's being attack by demons, rushing into save her. Wouldn't that be embarrassing.

Her thighs are sticky as the heat builds in her body. She thinks of how he would cool her down, thrusting inside of her. Kind of like a half-melted popsicle. She laughs and brings her free hand up to cover her mouth.

She imagines his head between her legs; that it's his tongue, not her finger pressing against her clit. He must be talented, living all those years. Being evil and all. And he's down there, licking her, nipping her, pleasing her. All for her. Groaning into her, because he's enjoying this as much as she is. Her body shakes as she comes, liquid pooling on her pajama pants, absorbing into the sheet.

Panting, she pretends for a moment that he's curled around her, telling her how beautiful she is, how much he cares for her. She briefly closes her eyes, then sits up, before standing to peel off her pajama bottoms and find a clean pair.


End file.
